


Charlotte Fic

by LilyofFandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofFandoms/pseuds/LilyofFandoms
Summary: A lovely anon asked about this fic and so I dug it up from the depths of my docs. It contains a threesome with characters that not canonically in a relationship and which some may find out of character. If you can't be bothered to read the tags, don't bother to read the fic. Minors DNI!
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart), Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 6





	Charlotte Fic

Bryce found her crying in the hallway. “Hey, hey. What’s wrong, Charlotte?” he asked, concern etched on his face. She just looked up at him and wrapping her arms around his waist pulled him close. He returned the gesture holding her tightly to him. Her crying ceased and her breathing returned to normal after a few more minutes. She pulled back and noticed his shirt was wet from her tears.

“God, I’m so sorry, Bryce,” she began but he smiled and pulled her back to him.

“I’m happy to let you be a mess on me anytime you need to use me.” How did he always know how to make her smile. Even when she felt her worst, he could make her laugh. “Now, how about we get out of here? Go grab some dinner, just the two of us?”

Her mind momentarily flitted to Ethan but she suppressed that thought and nodded, “That would be wonderful.”

He laced his fingers through hers and they went to change out of their scrubs. In the locker room, she watched him pull his shirt up over his head. She bit her lip watching the muscles ripple with each movement. He caught her watching and smirked, “Enjoying the show?”

She blushed but said, “Uh, yeah. Obviously.” He turned toward her and pulled her by the hips to him and hesitating only slightly, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt her hesitation and started to pull away when she reached her hand around into his hair and kissed him harder. He pushed her back against the lockers as their kisses grew more heated. His hand began traveling up and under her top when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Bryce didn’t pull back. He kept her pinned and just turned toward the sound and grinning said, “Yes?”

“That’s my locker you’re making out on,” the other doctor said, gesturing to the locker. Charlotte blushed and Bryce released her and they returned to changing. He leaned over as she pulled her top off and said, “I plan on continuing my examination later? And if you wanted to go to dinner like that, I’d not be opposed.” She giggled and finished dressing.

After dinner, he walked her back to her place. They paused at the entrance and she looked at him. Tonight had been a lot of fun and an amazing distraction from the hurt she felt. This would be good for her. She could move on. Bryce was funny, sweet, and sexy. She looked him up and down. “Still enjoying the view, huh?” he grinned.

“Yes, but I’m hoping for an even better view upstairs in my bedroom,” she smiled up at him as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her. “Plus, I’ve heard you have the best hands.”

They quickly made their way up to her place and found her roommates had all gone to their rooms for the night. She led him down the hall and when they entered her room he spun her against the door. Their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. Both their shirts were quickly discarded on the floor. He nipped his way down her neck. Her moans and ragged breathing spurring him on. He worked her bra clasps and slowly slid one strap down off her shoulder nipping each inch as it passed. Her hands worked his pants free and she pushed him over to the bed as she undid her own pants and stepped clumsily out of them in her haste.

They tumbled to the bed. “Someone’s in a hurry,” he laughed pulling her to straddle him.

“Someone has been teasing me all night,” she quipped as she kissed her way down from his lips to his chest and lower. His breath caught when she reached his erection and she felt him pulsing beneath her touch. Sliding her tongue up his length she licked the precum from his tip before suddenly taking him all into her mouth. Pulling him in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. His hands tangling in her hair as he groaned her name.

“Stop, Charlotte. I’m… I can’t keep that up and still work my magic,” he grinned at her as she straddled him.

“We can’t have that now, can we? Show me what you got Lahela,” she smirked back at him as she slid down onto him slowly. Her head dropping back at the sensation. “God, you feel amazing,” she moaned.

“You feel pretty damn perfect yourself, Charlotte,” he said picking up the pace of their movements. His hand lightly moved down her back sending shivers up her spine. Making his way across her hips his fingers found her clit and applying pressure began tracing circles. She hissed at the building sensation within her and groaned as she came around him. She took a moment slowing their movements before she looked down at him.

“God. Do it again, Bryce.” He shifted to a sitting position and pulled her face to his drawing her into a passionate kiss and breaking it he took one nipple into his mouth roughly flicking it with his tongue before nipping and sucking at it. Returning to her lips only when he felt her beginning to lose herself around him again.

He pulled her face to his. Her eyes were closed in pleasure and she only opened them when he said, “Beautiful, let me see you.” They looked deep into each other eyes as they came together. After they cuddled together, both catching their breath. “So do you feel better now?” he asked looking at her.

Something unreadable passed briefly over her face before she shook it away and smiled at him and genuinely said, “So much better.” She fell asleep listening to his heart beating and for a moment forgot all about Ethan.


End file.
